Virtual reality may use a headset, such as glasses or goggles, or one or more displays that surround a user to provide the user with an immersive virtual experience. A virtual reality apparatus may present multimedia virtual reality content representative of a virtual reality space to a user to simulate the user being present within the virtual reality space. The virtual reality space may be provided by a panoramic video, such as a video having a wide or 360° field of view (which may include above and/or below a horizontally oriented field of view). A user may be able to explore the virtual reality space and view objects from different points of view.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.